Forever & Always
by Hikari the Keyblade of Hope
Summary: Namine Satonaka is tired of her way of living and decides to do something about it once in for all. Who knew that running away from home would lead to so much more? Pairings to be decided ;
1. Prologue, Daybreak

Prologue ;; Daybreak

_Because when the sun rises, it's a new day, another opportunity to escape._

**Hikari: Um… Hi~ XD  
Roxas: It's you…  
Hikari: OKAY, OKAY I GET IT I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE!  
Kairi: Apologies aren't enough  
Hikari: I know, I know and I deleted my other two stories because I fail in keeping track of them  
Namine: Hopefully this won't be a failure  
Sora: Well enjoy the prologue everyone!**

She had always dreamed big when she was young with her best friend and sister.

She had many talents and her parents expected a lot from her because they didn't have a male heir therefore she had to take over the business when it was her turn. She was the older one of the two.

Because of this fact, she was prohibited to go outside of the huge mansion unlike her sister who attended a private school and lived at the dorms while she was given the finest tutors in academics, arts and music.

She felt alone. She envied her sister who was outside enjoying herself, meeting new people and lazing around in the outside world while all she got was as far as the garden out back. The garden was huge yes but of course it was empty save for the maids and gardeners and butlers.

She needed to escape but she couldn't. She didn't know where to go and what to bring when she did flee.

Namine Satonaka hated the life she lived; she didn't care for riches, expensive food, signature clothes and the like.

"**Kairi, I need to leave"**

"**Sorry Namine, what?"**

"**I need to leave"**

"**And you want me to do what?"**

"**Help me, of course"**

"**I don't like where this is going…"**

"**Please, just this once"**

Everything's gonna change from this day forth.

**Hikari: Yes, I'm well aware the prologue is short and sucky, the first chapter will be up and running soon****  
Roxas: (waves old story files in front of Hikari's face)  
Hikari: SHUT UP!****  
Sora: Please tell us what you think in a form of a simple review  
Kairi: It's just the big green button over there**


	2. Chapter 1, Escape

Chapter 1 ;; Escape

_And when you do escape, you're either free or you will get caught again_

**Hikari: Told you I'd have this out soon.  
Roxas: Yeah, yeah sure and then it drags onto weeks than months then-  
Namine: Alright, first chappie up and runnin!  
Kairi: Disclaimer says Hikari doesn't own Kingdom Hearts  
Hikari: If I did, I'm sure I'd make a way for Namine and Roxas to have their own bodies  
Sora: And you can glomp Roxas all the time  
Roxas: (eyes Hikari)  
Hikari: (blush) TO THE CHAPTER!**

_**Namine**_

Everything was set now all she had to do was to wait for her parents to leave for their Europe trip to make ends meet and she had at most thirty minutes to go through the garden and through the bushes with her personal maid Olette. It sounds simple enough.

If of course you don't have other maids assigned to keep you FROM escaping, dogs up your ass chasing you AWAY from the supposed bush and watch guys who have a hawk's gaze at your EVERY move.

Yes simple.

Namine took a deep breath and looked at Olette in worry. Said maid smiled at her and squeezed her hand, they were currently in Olette's quarters fixing Namine's hair to fit into one of Olette's boy cap. Alicia, Namine's other personal maid, was keeping guard outside in case something happened that they needed to be alerted at once. Namine glanced at her cellphone again checking the time. Twenty minutes or so until her English tutor came in; she sighed and stuffed the cellphone in her pocket. She gave herself a last glance at the mirror she was sitting in front of and complimented Olette's work.

"**Hime-sama the tutor… Miss Larxene? Yeah she's here"** Alicia said popping her head in with an unsure expression. Namine panicked.

"**Isn't she a little TOO early?"** Olette commented before Namine stood up abruptly.

"**Either way, she is here which means we must hurry"** Namine said quickly grabbing the small backpack and wearing it. Giving a quick glance they wasted no time heading towards their destination. It took longer because of course, other maids were looking for the young mistress for her lessons and of course, the watchdogs and watch guys… But they made it, barely. Namine didn't have this kind of excitement since Kairi and her played hide and seek when they were little.

"**Alright stay safe you two, Kairi-sama should be waiting for you"** Alicia said waving as she helped them bush through the weak bush they found a couple of weeks back just for this escape to work. With one last nod Namine and Olette made it to the other side after pushing through stubborn stems and leaves grazing their faces and arms. When they got out they looked like they were chased by a pack of wolves in the middle of a forest. Sighing in relief Namine checked her cellphone again and dialed Kairi's number. It was the only number she had other than her parents for emergencies and her tutors' in case she needed to cancel because of an important ceremony or party she had to attend. Before she could press the call button though someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up and then paled.

"**I don't think you're going anywhere Hime-sama"**

_**Kairi**_

Namine was late, very, very late. _Where the hell is she?_ Kairi thought leaning on her red Camero and glanced at her watch from time to time. A shiver suddenly went down her spine when she glanced at her watch again. _What was that? Did something happen to Namie and Olette?_ She sighed and decided to just pick them up at the escape point out of worry and got in her car and did a sharp turn. She drove before she noticed a man carrying two girls who were kicking and screaming. Kairi raised a brow and would have turned away if she didn't recognize one of them was her sister's personal maid.

_Ah so that's what happened._ She got out her car after honking at the man. **"Hey you! Yes you, pick on someone your OWN size?"** She yelled as she approached the man in question. The guy turned to look at her mildly annoyed before he registered that this was the other mistress of the Satonaka estate. He quickly put the other girls down and bowed.

"**Kairi-sama, I apologize but your sister is not supposed to leave the estate premises"** He said in a gruff voice. Kairi sighed as Namine stuffed her foot on the ground sheepishly at being caught. Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed. An excuse was needed, now.

"**I guess that mom didn't tell the staff anything... Figures, Namie is to stay with me till mother and father come back because they believe that she needs to be exposed to the real world to improve her… uh… socializing skills, right Namie?"** She asked giving Namine a look. Namine nodded vigorously. The man bowed his head in shame.

"**I apologize, then you must leave now"** He replied again bowing. Nodding curtly Kairi grabbed Namine's hand and led her to the car with Olette following behind. She knew this plan wasn't gonna work for long but it bought them time. She gripped the steering wheel and backed up and drove out of the estate and watched it go at her rear view mirror.

"**That was a close call"** She spoke out of the blue keeping her eyes trained to the road. Namine perked up as she was too busy admiring the scenery outside the car as it passed.

"**Ah yes it was, thank you Kai"** She said smiling gratefully. Kairi glanced at her from the corner of her eye before shaking her head slightly and smiling.

"**No problem but from now on, it's going to be a very tight line we're gonna walk on once mother and father find out"** She stated out. She didn't like it but she too felt that her sister needed fresher air than the air back at home.

"**I know but it doesn't matter right now"** Namine replied smiling happily.

"**I do not mind to be rude Kairi-sama but where shall Hime-sama and I stay for the time being"** Olette asked. Kairi looked at the maid with a smile from the rear view mirror.

"**At the dorms of course, I planned ahead and got you guys two rooms right across and beside mine"** She simply replied before she spotted the outline of the academy up ahead and sped up a bit. The guards outside recognized the Camero and opened the gate. Namine looked up at the academy, it was HUGE! A bit bigger than her house but it was to be excepted since it was a school. Kairi drove to the left side where they saw some students talking by the fountain, rollerblading or skate boarding. Some were reading and the others were just bumming around.

"**I want you to meet some friends of mine, one's a goof but really friendly, another's a bit of a playboy but nice all in all, there's one who's obsessed with photography , another has an attitude problem, one's really, really hyper and loves shopping and one's an expert skater, cute, kind and smart"** Kairi listed down their nicknames as they drove into a small parking lot. There were other cars here, all expensive looking signifying how high the status of the school was. They got out and Kairi rattled on a bit before they finally reached their rooms. Kairi pulled out two key cards from her pocket and handed one to Namine and the other to Olette.

"**Alright, I hope you guys have other outfits than that…"** She trailed off looking at the two. Namine and Olette exchanged glanced before Kairi sighed.

"**I'm terribly sorry Kairi-sama but we could not bring heavy luggage with us or else-"** Kairi cut Olette off with a wave of her hand.

"**I get it, no worries I'm sure Selphie and I can whip up something and Olette, from now on it's just Kairi or Kai"** She said with finality and knocked on the room beside Olette's. No response but after numerous knocking a sleepy brown haired girl opened the door, quiet annoyed, and glared at Kairi.

"**What?! It's a SATURDAY I need my beauty sleep Kai!"** She slightly yelled while keeping her voice down because she didn't want to get in trouble with the dorm manager.

"**We're going shopping" **Kairi simply replied to her outburst. That stopped the silent yelling.

"**Be out in a minute"** And with that the door was slammed shut. Namine gaped at what she saw, what had she gotten into?

Oh well, who cares? She was out of there and now she can finally enjoy the feeling of freedom.

If only for a short while

**Hikari: Gahaha! In your face Roxas  
Roxas: Alright, alright I get it, it got LONGER  
Sora: Which is good :3  
Hikari: (hugs Sora) See he's supportive ****  
Roxas: (sigh)  
Namine: (chuckles) Alright kids, you know what to do  
Kairi, Roxas and Sora: Press the review button and tell her what you think  
Hikari: It helps motivate an authoress. No flames thanks, just constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 2, Of Cats and Boys

Chapter 2 ;; Of Cats and Boys

_Mix them together and you've got yourself a cute setting for the perfect meeting_

**Hikari: Well here's chapter 2 X3  
Roxas: Yippie  
Hikari: Roxas is being mean again!  
Roxas: Wha-?  
Riku: (hits him with paper fan)  
Roxas: Ow! What the hell? What are YOU doing here?!  
Riku: Sora's missing so I'm filling in for him  
Kairi: (sweat drop) Great  
Namine: Alright, here's chapter two  
Riku: Hikari doesn't own anything  
Hikari: If I did, I'd make Roxas less mean**

**xoxo**

Namine was in awe. Kairi decided that since Selphie was being a slowpoke (she decided that sleep was indeed more important than shopping) she and Olette should explore the place. Namine had borrowed a white hoodie with "Angelic" plastered on her back in bold baby blue glittery text. Her pants were black cargo pants (they had a hard time teaching Namine to wear it though) and white sneakers. She felt a lot more comfortable then when she had to wear all those gowns and ballroom dresses.

Olette on the other hand wore an orange short sleeved shirt with peach colored flowers decorating the corners of the front. Her pants were green cargo with multiple pockets. She wore black shoes with dark green splashes on it. Her hair was now tied into two braids instead of one when she was wearing her maid outfit. She felt better wearing pants again. She watched as "Hime-sama" looked at everything in silent admiration. She couldn't help but smile at her child-like innocence. She looked at her cellphone to check the time; Kairi had specifically requested that they meet back at the dorm at 5PM so she could introduce them to her friends. Olette looked back at Namine only to find her gone.

That's fine. Namine just suddenly disappeared in a split second wasn't such a… WHAT?!

Panicked and fear stricken, Olette looked around, looking for any traces of the blonde and came up with none.

Oh yeah, Olette was screwed.

Namine had spotted a black cat with a blue bow tied around its neck and followed it. She was attracted to its adorable features and someone might have lost it so she was trying to get it back and look for the owner.

Only the cat was being a troublesome creature and decided to go on a wild goose chase. Namine, too concentrated on catching the cat, failed to realize that Olette was no where to be found anymore until after she caught the said cat then did she realize she was alone, somewhere in the campus, but alone and probably lost because she had a horrible sense of direction even when she only lived in the mansion. She always counted on Olette to lead the way.

Olette wasn't there anymore.

"**Oh dear, what am I gonna do"** Namine said frowning and lifted the cat up who surprisingly didn't struggle at all. She sighed and poked the cat's nose which said cat tried to paw at her finger but failed. She looked around, trying to make sense of where she was. She noted that there was huge fountain in front of her. It was bigger than the one inside her mansion but equal to the one outside. She was also surrounded by trees and benches circling the fountain. She didn't see anyone here and noticed it was a getting a bit darker. She glanced at the watch Kairi lent her as well and it read 4PM. It clicked into her head that she and Olette were supposed to meet back with Kairi to meet her friends and the people she could depend on while she stayed in this school.

"**Kori, Kori where are girl…"** A melodious voice called out. The cat in Namine's arms starting squirming a bit surprising the girl making her drop the cat who scampered to the source of the voice.

"**There you are! You know Sora's gonna have my head if he ever finds out I lost you"** The voice, registering it as a guy, said and a pair of pale hands picked the cat up who meowed at him. Namine followed the gesture and her eyes landed on a pale face with the most brilliant blue eyes she's ever seen. He had messy blonde hair that spiked in a certain direction. His smile was smooth and alluring but all he was smiling at was the cat.

Namine was mesmerized.

Kori, the black cat moved and jumped out of the boy's hands and headed for Namine's direction. Namine looked down at the cat that rubbed and purred against her leg.

"**Kairi? No wait, you're blonde…"** The boy trailed and Namine looked up at him in surprise.

"**You know my sister?"** Namine asked hopefully. If this guy knew her then he should know where her room is and she wouldn't be late. The boy did a double tack.

"**Your sister?!"** He asked surprised. Well he wasn't that surprised; they looked fricken identical to each other! He wouldn't have been that surprised if they were twins.

"**Um yeah, she's my twin sister"** Namine replied a bit shyly as she stuffed her foot on the ground. A habit, if you haven't guessed, when she was nervous. The boy rubbed the back of his neck. Well, he was semi-right about the twin sister thing…

"**What are you doing out here? It's getting late"** He suddenly piped up looking at the orange sky.

"**I-I got lost when I was following… your cat I presume"** Namine replied eying the black cat who was sitting beside her, looking up at her as well with an innocent look.

"**Oh, my bad. Sorry about that, I'll help you get back to Kai, I was on her way to meet her too, she said it was something important so the whole gang is there… by the way my name is Roxas"** He said extending his hand for a shake. Namine looked at it a bit before taking it.

"**I'm Namine, it's nice to meet you Roxas"**

**

* * *

  
**

Olette was beyond over the cliff.

She had searched high and low around the campus and has yet to see the blonde heiress. She was positive she was gonna die of a heart attack (unless Kairi kills her first). She asked a few people sitting by; one luckily said they might have seen her, chasing a black cat.

_Of all the things, a cat, oh Hime-sama…_ Too concentrated in her thoughts she had bumped into someone who too was looking for a certain black cat. She tumbled back and landed on her bum from the impact while the other fell forward into the bush he was looking through.

"**Ah mother (toot) that hurt! You better watch where you're going next time you little-"** The guy stopped in his sentence when he pulled out his head to get a better look at the person who bumped into him to find his childhood friend sitting there, rubbing her bum cause it hurt like hell.

"**O-Olette?"** He asked with surprise that he didn't really care that a few leaves were sticking to his hair and he got a scratch on his left cheek because of a branch in the bush. Said girl looked up surprised as well that the person knew her name and froze.

"**No way, Hayner?!"**

**xoxo**

**Hikari: Well, that's chapter two, it's like 12AM here XD  
Roxas: Your fault for forgetting to update and writing this in two hours  
Hikari: Was it two or one and a half?  
Roxas: I dunno o.o  
Hikari: Bah! I know it seems a bit rushed but I wanted to update this on Wednesday but I totally forgot I had a family reunion today so I'm really sorry. Next chapter may be better!  
Roxas: (rolls eyes) You say that all the time  
Hikari: Riku!  
Riku: (hits him with the paper fan again)  
Roxas: Ow! Okay fine sheesh.  
Kairi: (sweat drop grows bigger) Ah well, review.  
Namine: More reviews, more motivation!  
Hikari: Do what the girl says meow. **


	4. Chapter 3, The History

Chapter 3 ;; The History

_You gotta start somewhere right?_

**Hikari: So yeah, chapter three and it's like 2.7k+ Words!  
Roxas: Wow, I'm impressed  
Hikari: (smiles happily) I've gotten better in writing longer chapters  
Roxas: But you're still a bum  
Hikari: (glares) Shut up!  
Sora: It's alright Hik, it's the story that counts  
Hikari: Right Sora (sticks tongue out at Roxas)  
Roxas: (rolls eyes) Disclaimer proclaims that Hikari doesn't own ANYTHING  
Hikari: If I did then Birth by Sleep would come out like, now**

**

* * *

  
**

Kairi paced back in forth as she waited at one of the lounging rooms for students in the school, inside aside from her were her two best friends in the whole world (excluding Namine because she's a bit preoccupied at the moment) which were Sora Nomura and Riku Hanabishi. They met all the way in grade two when Sora accidentally spilled paint on Kairi's shirt and Riku came to help her out when everyone else laughed, Sora did too because it was his nature after all so they became quick friends and are still as solid as ever until now.

So it was no wonder that the two boys were used to Kairi's little habits of fretting over a little lateness on some people's part and just looked around in a bored manner. Sora was sitting on of the couches, wondering where Roxas was with Kori and Riku was playing pool by himself, waiting silently for the two girls Kairi wanted them to meet, they must be important if Kairi was in a frenzy right now.

"**They're late, really, really late"** Kairi said out loud as she glanced at her watch for the entheenth time that day.

"**Chill Kairi, if you sent them off exploring they must have ventured really far then"** Sora piped up in a happy tone. He remembered getting lost himself when it was his first few days here in the academy.

"**Or they could have gotten lost like Sora over here"** Riku said jerking his cue stick at Sora before sliding it in the aiming position and hit the white ball to the fifth ball and shooting it in. Sora pouted slightly.

"**Well, you can get pretty lost"** Sora retorted while crossing his arms in a childish way. Riku rolled his eyes while Kairi paled.

"**Maybe they did! Oh Lord! I gotta call"** She said pulling out her cellphone and dialing her number, Riku wondered why she didn't do that sooner instead of panicking like a mother hen who lost her chicks. (Weird metaphor but alright)

Silence for a few moments before Kairi's cellphone had clearly said that she could not push through with the call because it was out of coverage area (or Kairi thought in horror, dead bat).

"**She's either really, really far away or her battery's dead"** Kairi finally said with sigh ever multiple tries and flipped her phone closed.

"**I'll go contact Roxas if he's seen her or Kori"** Sora suggested before getting his own phone and dialing said guy's phone. A few minutes passed and someone picked up on the other line.

"**Roxas speaking"** The pick upper said. Sora then put him on loudspeaker so everyone can talk to him at once.

"**Sora here, over"** Sora replied snickering. If you could, you would see Roxas roll his eyes.

"**I get it Sora, what's up? We're heading over there, be patient"** Roxas replied airily.

"**We?"** Sora asked. There were a few meows in the background and a girl's voice trying to shush the cat. Sora raised a brow at this. **"Your girlfriend?"**

There was split second pause before Roxas made some choking noise and coughed. Looks like he choked on his own saliva before he cleared his throat and spoke again. **"No, I just met her a couple of minutes back, she found Kori and she claims she's Kairi's sister or something, they do look really identical though so I wouldn't be surprised if they were"** With that said Kairi immediately snatched the phone from Sora's hands and placed it near her mouth so Roxas could hear her.

"**Put her on the phone, now"** There was a shuffling then Roxas voice was slightly muffled before more shuffling and then Namine's voice floated in the room.

"**Hello, Kairi?"** She asked. Kairi sighed in relief.

"**Oh good, you're alive"** She said. Riku gave her a look that clearly read she was clearly too uptight but Kairi ignored it.

"**Um, yes but I seemed to have gotten separated with Olette…"** Namine trailed off a bit anxious. She was worried that she was freaking over her and blaming herself for losing sight of her (which is half true). Kairi shook her head and sighed, hopefully Olette was more responsible and had her phone in full battery. (Again I wonder why she didn't do that sooner)

"**Uh yeah Namie, just to make sure you DID charge your cellphone right?"** Kairi asked, having a hunch on the answer. A few more shuffling was heard before Namine laughed nervously.

"**Um, it died…"** She trailed off once again. Kairi sighed and shook her head. **"Alright, you and Roxas head here NOW while I go and contact Olette"**

"**Alright, see you Kairi"** And with that the connection was cut. Kairi tossed Sora's phone back at him who fumbled with it but caught it in the end and pulled out her own once again to dial Olette's number.

Ring… ring… ri-

"**KAIRI-SAMA! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY BUT IT SEEMS LIKE I LOST SIGHT OF HIME-SAMA AND-**" Olette gushed in total panic mode. Kairi couldn't help but sympathize with the girl, it was her responsibility to look after a girl that was too curious for her age after all.

"**Relax Olette, Roxas has her and they're on their way over here, you should come back too"** Kairi said trying to calm the poor girl down.

"**Oh right-she's fine-she's with Roxas-that's good-that's great-that's-ROXAS is here too?!"** Olette screamed over the phone that Kairi had pulled her phone away from her ear as her arms could possibly do. Riku and Sora also looked up in surprise from the sudden outburst.

"**Chill Olette, it's just like that time when I stole your Sea Salt Ice Cream, your top exploded"** Hayner's voice echoed in the background and the phone was placed back beside her ear when Kairi made sure that Olette was done screaming her ear off.

"**You know Hayner and Roxas?"** Kairi asked mildly surprised. Olette coughed a bit before replying with a quick yes. Kairi nodded at this but of course the other girl in the other line could not see this. **"Ah well, you can tell us about that later, just get here"** Kairi said before flipping her phone close again.

No sooner had she said that did Pence and Selphie enter through the doors, Pence carrying a camera and Selphie looking like she just got out from bed (which Kairi was trying so hard to get her off of).

"**Look who decided to join us at last"** Riku said with a smirk before shooting in the ninth ball, ending his little game at last. Pence grinned sheepishly while Selphie just glared lightly but waved in a lazy manner as a greeting anyways.

"**Sorry, I wanted a group picture with the girls you were talking about"** Pence said raising his camera a bit to be seen more. Kairi just nodded, Pence was always like that so it was to be expected.

"**Well, looks like we'll just have to wait a bit more"**

**

* * *

  
**

Namine stood in front of the hangout place they were suppose to meet at, it had two floors and big gigantic door at front. They were windows on the second floor but none on the first, the color was of porcelain white, glossy and shiny. It also looked like it was newly painted or very well maintained. Kori was in her arms, swishing her tail and curling it around Namine's arm while Roxas stepped ahead and slid a card in a card slot placed at the right side of the gigantic door. The thing beeped for a minute before the door open.

"**HIME-SAMA!" **Olette yelled in surprised and relief crossed her features and rushed to her (and would have hugged her on the spot but it'd look out of character in front of her childhood friends).

"**Hime-sama?"** A guy Namine had seen in Olette's pictures in her room before, except he was older than that little boy and he wasn't topless but rather wearing a black shirt with an army vest, baggy pants replaced the dark green trunks that adorned him in the picture and army designed sneakers. Oh and the fact he wasn't at the beach several years ago clears most of the subject up.

"**Olette?"** Roxas asked mildly (yes, really) surprised after the girl gushed over Namine, checking for wounds and scares and plucking out the rest of the leaves in her hair. The brown haired girl whirled around and grinned at Roxas who managed to smile back.

"**How touching but I'm lost"** Selphie piped up sarcastically tilting her head to the side with her left pointer finger pointing at her left temple and her right hand supporting her left elbow. Roxas shook his head smile still present thinking "typical Selphie" but I guess he wanted an explanation as to what Olette was doing here and how Kairi's sister got here when she was supposed to be locked up in that accursed mansion (in Kairi's words). Riku, who was thinking along the same lines, decided to voice out his opinion and everyone gathered inside as dusk fell, some catching up while others introduced.

"**Alright, alright, I'll go first"** Olette said with a sigh after much pestering from her three best guy friends. She spilled the fact that her family had financial crisis and that the Satonakas would cover it up if she was sent to take care of their daughter Namine, some sympathized but she shrugged it off, saying it was part of life and she was slightly glad because she got to meet Namine who blushed and smiled.

"**That's pretty rough Olette, I feel bad now for losing touch"** Hayner said rubbing the back of his head with solemn look. Olette rolled her eyes a bit. **"Don't be so melodramatic please, I said I was FINE and this is the fruit of my labor" **Olette answered back, motioning to Namine who was now again playing with little Kori. Sora was playing with the two, liking the girl already he had proclaimed.

"**Yeah, yeah that's nice"** Hayner said waving his hand in a lazy manner. Olette looked at each one of them, curiosity getting the better of her.

"**So, don't mind me asking but how did you get into this top elite school? Last time I remembered, Hayner was an idiot, Pence wasn't that much dedicated to his school work either and Roxas lived like at the other end of the world"** Olette piped, seemingly unaffected at the fact that she just called Hayner and idiot to all his other friends, they didn't mind because it was slightly (obviously) true.

"**Ah well I guess we should start from the beginning"** Hayner said with a sigh before placing both of his hands on his knees since he was sitting on the couch, he had ignored the comment because he was in a good mood. Pence scratched his head but decided that he should say something too, even if his reason wasn't all that special.

"**My family hit something big so their business grew a lot and since they said I needed to "shape up because I'm the next heir" they sent me here, kind of glad they did because I got to meet you guys"** He said sheepishly. Roxas rolled his eyes and Hayner's arm with his shoulder motioning how mushy that sounded. **"What?! I am!"**

Everyone else laughed at this but soon moved on to Pence. **"Nothing really, they just thought my photography was elite and my skills in gathering information were also top notch so they got me despite the fact I couldn't pay for the student enrollment fee"** Pence said shrugging. Olette gapped at him and shook her head, the quiet ones were always the lucky ones.

"**Oh! Oh! Selphie's got one, you see my sister is a gym teacher for the girls here, her name's Yuffie and since she graduated here my parents thought that Selphie should also enroll here so tada~"** She said with a smile and hand gesture that showed "ta-da". Everyone else had sweat dropped at this and moved on to Riku who simply shrugged and said "because my family could afford it" which wasn't all that far from the truth either and Olette already knew why Kairi was here.

"**Oh okay Roxas, how'd you get here, oh by the way how's Cloud been doing?"** Olette asked, referring to the older brother of the blonde. Roxas' eyes darkened a bit before sighing. He couldn't keep a secret from one of his best friends since forever.

"**Ah well…"** Roxas began, trailing off a bit. Hayner looked sympathetically at him while Pence patted his back. Olette was slightly puzzled at the gesture.

"**I should explain"** Sora cut in with Namine who was now holding a sleeping Kori in her arms and looked at everyone with wonder and waited in silence for Sora to continue. Olette looked at him, questioning in her mind at the fact that he and Roxas looked like.

"**Roxas' family's house burnt down seven years ago and my family took him and his brother in who were the only survivors of the fire. He was a victim of one of the world's worst fire tragedies, the "Scarlet Flames""** Sora said, all cheeriness gone from his voice AND features, which was scary AND foreign to the rest of his friends.

Roxas looked down, bangs covering his face.

It hurt to remember that incident, enough to make a grown man cry.

* * *

**Hikari: Whelp, that's the end of chapter 3, what you think guys?  
Roxas: I cried at the end, I think it's horrible T.T  
Hikari: Hey you cried at the end of Marley & Me!  
Roxas: Did not! That was Sora!  
Sora: (sniffs) It was so sad…  
Hikari and Roxas: Er… (sweat drop)  
Hikari: Well whatever I still reached the two thousand word mark!  
Namine: (pops some party poppers) Congratulations! ****  
Riku: And for that, readers, you must review  
Hikari: Mhm, it's just a button away.**


End file.
